Tynix Adventure
by Hanaxinu
Summary: The is the story about a wild and crazy adventure between the Winx fairy's and there special Specialists.. plus a couple new friends. { what danger/adventures will be ahead of them... read and find out)(WARNING SEASON 7 SPOILER).
1. The Begining of a new day

The is the story about a wild and crazy adventure between the Winx fairy's and their special Specialists.. plus a couple new friends. { what danger/adventures will be ahead of them... read and find out)(WARNING SEASON 7 SPOILER).

* * *

/I came up with this Idea a year ago ,yeah it's been a while since I've updated this.

But I rewrote this and fixed errors and the idea.

while watching Season 7 the idea of this came up.

I hope you like it.

* * *

~~It has been a year now since the accompany of light (winx girls) had prevailed over evil, many believed the Trix and the other enemy's were dead.. but could there be such a slight possibility they were wrong?

 **AT ALFEA**

It was a bright new morning at Alfea, many of the girls were still asleep upon the nice warm beds, well all except one, It seems the Nature fairy was still up but why? It seems Flora the fairy of nature, was too busy trying to Take care of her fairy-pet, Amarok.

The wolf seemed to be extremely hyper this particualr night and just would not fall asleep.

 **"Amarok.. please not now.. it's still really early.. can you please just go lay down?"** Flora said with a small sigh, Though to make matters worse it seems Critty and Squonk also came in next to Flora as they were just not tired, since there respected fairy partners were asleep and they wanted to play.

The nature fairy gave a huge sigh as she sat down on the bed trying to think of a way to convince the pets to .. maybe .. just maybe Helia could help her out.

Doing just that , flora ended up Pulling out her phone and dialed his number. ' _Please be up Helia_ ' Flora ended up saying in her head as she sat there with the phone to her ear.

 **AT RED FOUNTAIN**

Helia was just beginning to wake up from his night slumber and started walking away from the nice steaming shower that he had just had. He waked out as he smiled looking at the others who were still asleep. When all of a sudden he heard a his phone go off.

 **"Huh.. I wonder who that could be?"** Lifting up his phone he answered. **"Hello?"**

 **"Oh Helia thank goodness your awake, I need your help!"** Flora replied as she talked on the phone.

To his surprise it was his lovely flower, and oh how he had missed this voice, with a smile Helia heard the worry in her tone of voice and nodded his head. **"I'm here at your service mylady, what's the matter my flower?**

 **"The pet's they wont let me sleep, Amarok is jumping around and Squonk wont stop crying and Critty is scratching everything with her claws and quils, The only ones who are behaving is Blooms,Stellas and Tecnas Pet's and..wait No Amarok down..please just sit.. Ehh wait no no it's OK Squonk.. please don't.."**

Suddenly before the word 'cry' could come out of her voice, The sound of the creatures crying started to echo in the phone as Helia had to hold the phone back a little bit.

 **"Cry..."** flora spoke up with a hesitation and then a low sigh.

Helia listed as she kept talking.

" .. **I would get Roxy but she's currently out of Alfea at the moment so..umm do you think you could help me calm them down.. please?"** Flora sounded like she was going to burst into tears at this time as she pleaded for his help.

A small chuckle appeared against his lips and nodded his head. **"Yes I'll be there in a second Flower, please hang tight for a little longer I promise I will be there soon."**

With that he closed his phone and began getting dressed Quietly. It took about 3 to 4 minutes and then he was ready to go. After that he was on his way to Alfea to help is sweet damsel in distress.

* * *

(what do you guys think so far?) {I fixed this as there was so many errors when I first wrote this.


	2. Pet Trouble

**AT ALFEA**

Helia had just arrived at Alfea, on his Motor bike in middle of the entrance, with a small sigh he took off his Helmet and walked into the school quietly.

As It would not have been the best thing for Griselda to notice a boy at fairy collage at these early hours.

Thinking for a moment he entered the Winx room and knocked on Floras door waiting for her to respond.

 **"Knock Knock did someone order a special boyfriend .."** He smiled only to see that Flora was holding Squonk in her arms trying to calm him down, but she was also standing there soaking wet from being drenched in tears from head to toe from the critters crying.

 **"Helia.. "** She said in a small sob as she was overly tired " **Thank goodness your here nothing I'm doing is working, Even with this poor little guy, I've tried everything.. What do I do?"**

The male gave a small sigh walking up too her looking at Squonk , " **How about I try then Maybe the little fella will work with me?"**

Flora looked at him and nodded her head anything at this point was OK. **"It would be a lot of help,because I still have to take care of Critty and Amarok.."** Flora handed the blue Critter in his hands and walked over by the other two.

 **"Ehh no Amarok .. I said sit.. bad boy.. no Whoa.."** THUNK. Heila looked up for a sec to see that flora was pinned down to the floor , as Amarok placed his two gigantic paws on her stomach and started licking her face. **"Stop..please Amarok."**

Not really helping the situation Helia gave a small chuckle as he looked at flora it was then he got an idea and paused. **"Hey flower I have a idea.. do you have any paper?"**

Flora who was now on the floor holding the canines muzzle in her hands to stop him from licking her ,look up at her lover. " **Umm hmm Yes on my desk there's some but why?"**

It seems with a wide Grin Helia set Squonk on the bed for a sec and held one of his fingers in the air with a motion of saying . ' _1 minitue I'll be right back._ '

Helia walked over by her desk and grabbed the colorful papers that were stacked there, then he began calling the critters by their names **"Ok come.. over here, Critty, Squonk..Amarok.** " all of them looked up at and gave a curious look.

Critty was the first to walk over by him, and then Amarok who got up off of Flora and picked up Squonk on his back as he made his way over to where the male was sitting.

Flora on the other hand was amazed how Helia calmed them down in such a short of amount of time, as it took her hours and to her ability there was no ending result on her side. **"H-How.. why.. ?** " She stuttered watching him and the pets carefully.

Helia began to work his magic , figurative and literally ,There he sat using his hands he begin to craft figures out of paper as Origami was his natural specialty.

First he begins to build a paper replica of Squonk quickly and productively, only to see the blue pet giggle in excitement .

Then he built a huge replica of Amarok, afterward he Created a replica of Critty who by the way did not look amused as she licked her paw with a scowl.

If fate got one thing right, it was Musa and Critty had the same personality and had a perfect bond for a fairy and pet.

Floras view'

Back over by flora , She watched in amazement as Heila got the pets to settle down in such a short amount of time.

 **"I-I will never understand how you do that.. but I am extremely grateful."** she slowly walked around the pets who were concentrating on there paper self's, and knelled down and give Helia a kiss on the cheek as she was leaning down now hugging him tightly.

 **"Your the best boyfriend ever.. I don't know what I would have done.. if you didn't come, Thank you."**

Helia gave a chuckle " **That's what a hero is supposed to do my flower, we all know that saving a damsel in distress is in the specialists guide book especial if its their girlfriends."**

Flora gave a chuckle just to soon hear someone clear their throat .

 **"Ahem!"**

Looking up she soon noticed that there in the doorway, was the Guardian of Music.

 **"You know Flo if you need help you could have asked me?"**

Flora stood up and smiled sheepishly as her hand was placed behind the back of her head. **"Sorry Musa.. you and the girls were asleep.. and the pets wouldn't quiet down."**

Musa sighed and nodded her head as she smiled softly. " **That's Fair enough.. but you know I bet you just wanted to spend time with Helia at this time instead.."** She gave a playful nudge at the female who turned bright red.

 **"M-musa.."** Flora said shaking her head.

It was then Musa smiled and laughed at her own little inside joke.. **"Well now that I'm here lets check on the pets and get them to bed."**

(TOO BE CONTINUED)


	3. the Warning

**AT ALFEA**

It was a few minutes but with the help of the music fairy , she began to play a lullaby and the pets were finally asleep and calmed down.

Although by that time, It was already time to get up The sun was awake and the day was cracking light upon the orange sky.

flora gave a massive yawn as she gave a groan of disappointment. **"Well it looks like there's no sleep for me today.."**

Looking to the side she smiled and paused. **"Helia , if your not busy, We have to take care of the animals in the secret area. But Due to tonight events I think were going to need all of your help, would you be willing to help us?"**

Turning around there in the door entry was the rest of the winx group, Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna .. all wide eyed and awake well all except for Musa and Flora who seemed like they both were going to fall over.

With a chuckle Heila nodded his head, **"Well by the looks of if flower I think your all going to need all the help you can get."**

With a nod the male lifted flora up in his hands and gave her a small kiss upon the lips and then smiled **"I promise will be back .. I'm just going to go get the guys, so you girls get ready and we will bring the ship over.. I think Timmy should have it fixed by now."**

With that he gave flora kiss on the cheek as they both said their short goodbyes.

 **AT RED FOUNTAIN**

Heila arrived back at the school, As he soon began opening up the door, from there he saw 4 very curious guys who were tapping their foots on the floor.

 **"Well well..look who came back,** " Brandon gave a small smirk.

 **"Hey lover boy .. how was your little date."** Roy spoke up with a chuckle.

The blue haired male look at all of his roommate and sighed.. " **I wasn't on a date with her, I was helping her with the pets."**

Walking in he placed her phone to the side

" **Oh by the way , the girls need our help, so get yourselves up and ready to go. "** He just gave a smile with saying that and then walked off to talk to his uncle.

All the guys in the room looked confused.

 **"What?"** Sky spoke up confused.

Looking behind him Helia grinned " **Oh well it's nothing just going to help take care of the animals in Gardinia.. after the pet trouble they had last night the Winx are going to need us.. besides I'm sure .. Shinny just wants to see Brandon again. "**

The male looked at him and shook his head **"SHH.. t-the only one I have eyes for is my Stella, She will kill me if she hears that."** Brandon said with a blush.

Everyone began to chuckle

Sky soon spoke up **"Well what are we waiting for let's get going."**

 **"Well now that the ship is in tip top shape we should have no problem getting there."** Timmy said as he pushed up his glasses happily.

It was then each specialist hopped into the ship and headed over into Alfea as they got their OK from Saladin.

 **At Alfea**

Meanwhile the girls began to explain the situation to head mistress Faraganda, Only for her to hesitantly refuse.

 **"Please we'll be back soon I promise, now that we have the Butterfix power, we are connected with nature .. and saving the endangers species is part of our mission now.. Roxy said she needs our help in Gardinia."** Flora began to explain.

 **"Yes we .. will get the rest of the endangered animals out of harms way.. now that we also have our Tynix power it cant be too hard.. its very Illogical. If the powers we have didn't work we wouldn't have been able to go into the mini worlds like we have been doing..all around the Magix and unknown universe this whole time so I don't see why now would be a problem miss Faraganda?."** Tecna spoke up reading her computer.

Bloom was the next to speak up **"Yes miss F.. we have tired our best to keep nature balanced in between the worlds.. and saving animals that might never come back and today is no different?"**

It was then the head mistress held up her hand up and shook her head. " **I understand girls.. I am rejecting this mission at the moment because I have gave news for you all and because I care about you girls I simply can not let you go this time, I am sorry Roxy will understand."**

 **"But I have some news to tell you,"** She sighed softy and turned around. **" It seems, some how.. Kalshara and Brafilius .. has released .. a dark magic across the omega dimension causing your greatest enemy's to be free from their ice prisms."**

Tecna shivered at the name .

 **"Therefore the Duo has released the villains you have faced before, as we speak, The Trix, and the wizards of the black circle have made there escape and have not been seen.. be careful Winx if the wizards of the black circle are back.. you..well Aisha you know what they will do ."**

The water fairy nodded her with her head down a little. **"Y-yes Miss F I know."**

The headmistress nodded her head **"Good that being said.. I have already.. informed Saladin about your plans and about the evil that has escaped, how ever the specialist do not know about this."**

 **"And with them being around I have assigned you with the Specialists and the only way you will be able to do what you wish to do today is going to be done by this way, But be careful and good luck Winx.. if they are truly working with your current enemy's ... I'm afraid this isn't going to end well for you."** Faraganda said with a warning.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN .. What will happen next.. how will the girl deal with 8 enemy's if that ever comes up., and how will the guys feel when they find out there girlfriends might be in danger.. TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. The horrible news

Sorry not updating early enough things have been hectic.. but I'm here now .. anyway onto the story~note from Writer

* * *

PS THIS ~ means pauses .. mostly to keep it from looking crowded

* * *

 **AT ALFEA-**

The boys ended up hovering above the collage for fairy]s as they were not having any luck of being able to land the ship down to the ground because of Ship malfunctions inside the machine.

 **"Come on Timmy can't you land this thing ..?"** Brandon began to ask feeling a little frustrated. because the Owl wouldn't land down to the ground Like it was supposed too

" **I'm sorry ..I'm not really sure what it wrong with it..normally the Ships fundamental functions are working fine.. but at the moment I can't get it to stop moving.. maybe if I do some hot wiring it will work..hmm I got it, Alright sky hold on the controls I'll be right back."**

Timmy rushed out of the control area and hopped on a hover bike, It was then that he opened the hatch to go out of the Owl and moved over by the control panel on the outside tinkering with it.

Working his magic he began to moved the cover off and hot wired the cables together creating a small jolt from little energy as it rumbled **"Alright Try it now.. does it work?** "

Timmy Spoke up loudly as he pressed his hand against the microphone that was around his jaw trying to see if it worked.

Sky heard this and tried to move the ship from were it was, It worked it actually worked moving it down Sky managed to land on the ground. **"Nice work Timmy all systems are a go.."**

The Ship stopped rocking and was now at a stand still.

 **"Are we done ..trying to fix this thing now?"** Roy asked as he looked like he was going to hurl.

Though Brandon began to tease him,

" **Dude your from Andros .. I thought a little movement like that didn't effect you, being on the planet of waves and all."**

 **"Yeah well we don't go side to side and around on waves like this ship.** " Roy said taking a deep breath.

Suddenly a call could be heard from a distance.

 **"SKY!"**

 **"ROY!"**

 **"TIMMY!"**

 **"HELIA!"**

 **BRANDON!"**

 **...**

There in the entry way of Alfea collage stood the Winx girls , looking very happy to see there boyfriends.

 **"Hey Bloom."** Sky said as he hugged his girl in a tight embrace.

 **"Layla.. what a pleasant surprise to see you.. your looking amazing as ever."** Roy spoke up nervously as he rubbed the back of his head looking at the princess

 **"Hey cupcake..did you miss me?"** Timmy said as he lifted Tecna Off her feet in a hug.

 **"Flower how it's nice to hear your voice again.. how are the pets.. and did you get any sleep?"** Helia spoke up smiling at his lover.

 **"Stella.. how is my radiant goddess doing this morning?"** He hugged the female tight kissing her head as he smiled.

Suddenly their happy reunion was paused by a clear of someones throat.

 **"Ahem."**

 **"I'm sorry to interrupt your special moment Specialist and Winx but .. we have urgent matter to discuss.. in which my girls already know about."**

With that being said the group suddenly grew quiet.

Layla looked to the side.

Bloom looked down nodding her head

Flora nodded her head feeling a bit at unease.

Tecna crossed her arms feeling a bit confused.

and Stella sigh and nodded her head " **Alright Miss F but.. don't leave the boys hanging .. tell them whats going on."**

 **"Actually Stella I think since you girls know what happened, you shouldbe the ones to tell them."** Miss Faraganda sighed pushing up her glasses to her face.

 **"Stella ..whats going on?** " Brandon asked with a worried tone in his voice.

 **"Flower is something wrong?"** Helia was concerned about his lovers welfare... what was going on?

 **"Bloom did something happen?"** Sky asked grabbing her by the shoulders lightly and titled her head up so he could look at her.

 **"Cupcake you can tell me anything.. what's wrong?"** Timmy lifted her head up waiting to know the reason for her disappointing look.

 **"Layla.. if you know whats going on please tell me.. you know.. I'm here for you?"** Roy turned around looking at her seriously worried about the princesses welfare.

Each girl looked at one another and nodded there heads.

 **"Well you see.."** Stella chimed

 **"Something terrible has happened and..."** The fairy of nature was interrupted as well by Layla.

 **"Were not sure what to do at the moment."**

Techna sighed and started to speak up **"A huge .. problem has happened.. and Logically there is no explanation on how or why this has happened.. but ."**

 **"Kalshara and Brafilius has spread dark magic across the omega dimension and freed our enemy's from the Ice prisms.!"** Stella blurted out loudly not being able to take the suspense anymore.

 **"WHAT!?"** All the guys said in unison.

" **Way to take it easy Stella."** Bloom said with a sigh.

Tecna spoke up next **"It's true .. we are not sure how this is possible but.. the wizards of the black circle , and the Trix..have disappeared from the ice prisms and now are roaming free, at this moment they could be lurking the schools we don't know.."** Tecna said feeling frustrated.

 **"Miss F has asked us to ask you to protect us.. we have ultimate power but if wizards and Witches join together our fate will not end up.. victorious this time..** " Flora said a bit nervous rubbing the side of her arms.

Layla looked to the side.. **"The wizards have taken down one of our own and who knows what they will do to us..since the trix's have a makeshift power of Syrenix power.. they are stronger now.. both combined would be Catastrophic. "**

Each guy looks at there girlfriends and nods there heads,

 **"I won't let them touch you Bloom as long as your next to me .. your always safe in my arms."** Sky pulled bloom over into a really tight Embrace placing is chin on her head.

 **"No one is getting a hold of my girlfriend.. I'll battle 100 no 1000 enemy's if it was for my Stella."** Brandon grabbed a hold of the fairy of the sun and kissed the top of her head.

" **As long as I'm here, your are safe flower.. no one will come near you..I promise."** Helia spoke up sweetly as he he walked behind Flora rapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his head down against hers.

 **"Cupcake.. I wont let them take you again not this time..."** Timmy walked over by Tecna lifted her head up she leaned in and gave her a kiss.. **"As long as I'm here.. no one will hurt you .. Tecna.."** He looked her straight in the face giving her loving gaze.

 **"Layla I swore to your father , The king that I would keep you safe.. and I meant it.. no one will come near you .. as long as I'm here..I promise."** Forgetting about his nervousness for the moment she grabbed her hand in his and gazed at him.

Each girl nodded there heads.

Then suddenly

The pets came rushing out.

Shinny rushed over by Brandon and cooed, **"Shinny!"** Stella looked at her fairy pet irradiated .. **"I will say this one more time.. he's mine!.. you can't have him."**

Flora who watched Stella and giggled for a sec. Though Amarok who was a bit concerned, walked over by flora and nuzzled his head against her hand and looked up at her.

 **"I'm alright Amarok.. I'm glad to see your feeling better now?"** She smiled as she began to hold Heila's hand in her own.

Squonk rushed over by Layla and saw she was upset.. feeling upset as well the little blue fuzzy creature whimpered looking like he was about to cry.

" **I'm alright ..Squonk really."** Layla picked up her fairy pet in her arms and began to tickle his belly trying to get him to laugh.

Elas rushed over by Bloom's side feeling irritated with the fact that Sky was holding her. Though shaking his head and nudged it against her arm, from there Bloom looked at her pet and smiled **"Elas.. it's OK I'm alright really.."** Bloom petted the unicorn on his head as he smiled as well.

Next pet to come was Tecna's tech squirrel. The critter quickly rushed up landing on the girl shoulder and nuzzled his head against hers and then chattered. **"I'm alright,Flitter."** She smiled petting the little guy on his head and smiled as she then looked at Timmy.

Last pet to come was Critty who was worried about her bonded fairy Musa.. Riven was gone .. and Musa felt a bit alone. Though feeling her fairy animal rub against her leg Musa smiled. **"Thanks Critty.. I'm alright.."** she picked up the porcupine cat and pet her on the head.

Critty ended up purring and smiling as she was snuggled in a warm embrace though it was to quick to be true.

Musa soon felt a hand or now hands placed on her shoulders and looked up , there was Stella,Tecna,Lalya , Flora and Bloom, all wanting to hug the fairy knowing she was confused the most.

Musa ended up hugging her best friend, Tecna and then the others after that she sighed.. **"So we cant turn back from this huh?"**

Tecna shook her head "I'm afraid not.. but will be alright .. we are the Winx after all."

Musa smiled and nodded her head

 **"Winx club together and forever.. saving the world .. and creating .. a new beginning."**

Musa smiled and so did the rest of the girls .

The guys smiled as well and then Sky spoke up

 **"Well then Winx..what do we do first?"**

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter .. but it works, I hope you like it at least. a new challenge has come in, will the winx be able to handle it.. saving the world and animals.. will see.. Stay tuned..Ill update when I can.

* * *

Please reveiw


End file.
